pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabutops
|border = |name = Kabutops |jname = (カブトプス Kabutopusu) |image = Kabutops.png |ndex = 141 |evofrom = Kabuto |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = kuh-BOO-tops |hp = 60 |atk = 115 |def = 105 |satk = 65 |sdef = 70 |spd = 80 |total = 495 |species = Shellfish Pokémon |type = / |height = 4'03" |weight = 89.3 lbs |ability = Swift Swim Battle Armor |color = Brown |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Kabutops (Japanese: カブトプス Kabutopusu) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Kabuto's four insect-like legs have vanished and two long feet stand in their place. Two long sharp claws (or sickles) extend from Kabutops's exoskeleton and several plates close the opening that used to be there. There are six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head is covered in a rock hard, semicircular shape armor. A tail protrudes from its back, bearing the same color as approximately seventy-five percent of its body. Evolution Kabutops is the evolved form of Kabuto, as of level 40. In the anime There is a suggestion in an episode from the first season of Pokémon,Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon,that Kabutops are very territorial, and have short tempers. This is supported by how Ash was attacked by one. Of course this is, however, just a suggestion, as the others were angered by Ash "dropping in" as well. Kabutops has made several appearances in episodes, and even in the special The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon ''as well as ''Pokemon Heroes The Movie as a prehistoric Pokémon revived from fossils, attacking Altomare with Aerodactyl. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Kabuto MISSINGNO. Form |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Kabuto |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Kabuto |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Kabuto |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Kabuto |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Kabuto (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Kabuto |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains the body fluids. |yellow=A slim and fast swimmer. It slices its prey with its sharp sickles and drinks the body fluids. |gold=In the water, it tucks in its limbs to become more compact, then it wiggles its shell to swim fast. |silver=With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids. |crystal=It was able to swim quickly through the water by compactly folding up its razor-sharp sickles. |ruby=It was able to swim quickly through the water by compactly folding up its razor-sharp sickles. |sapphire=It was able to swim quickly through the water by compactly folding up its razor-sharp sickles. |emerald=Kabutops once swam underwater to hunt for prey. It was apparently evolving from being a water dweller to living on land as evident from changes in its gills and legs. |firered=It swims freely through water. It catches prey with its scythe-like arms and drains the victim's fluids. |leafgreen=Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains their fluids. |diamond=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |pearl=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |platinum=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |heartgold=In the water, it tucks in its limbs to become more compact, then it wiggles its shell to swim fast. |soulsilver=With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids. |black=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |white=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |black 2=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. |white 2=It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land. }} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line